YuGiOh! Evolution of Chaos
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: After the defeat of paradox, a new enemy has emerged that will take his place. The darkness and the light combine to create something new, Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, this is one of my newest fics that I decided I was in the mood for! Now, to actually know what this fic is about, it is about a certain card that appears in Yugioh GX episode 19. Anyways, will probably only be 2-3 chapters.**_

_**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! KAZUKI TAKAHASHI DOES!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh Evolution of Chaos:<strong>_

_**Domino City:**_

"Go Dark Magician! Attack!"

"Elemental Hero Neos! Attack!"

"The light will always shine through the darkness! Go Stardust Dragon!"

The three duelists were facing an enemy from the future. Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo had teamed up together to defeat this enemy that had threatened to change the timeline of Yu-Gi-Oh forever.

"Dark Cosmic Wave!"

A white spiral that also contained a few purple spheres and an orange beam followed, aimed towards a huge dragon along with its controller.

"Gagh!"

The enemy in question, Paradox, was wiped from the bane of existence, never to be seen again. However, a new threat was planning to pick up where the pieces fell, and defeat and eliminate the champion of card games, I mean Duel Monsters.

_The light and darkness will interact...Yin and Yang will mix...where their combined powers create the new class, Chaos..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A while later after this event and the KC World Grand Prix:<strong>_

"Aw man! It feels good to be back!"

"C'mon Joey, let's get to it!"

"Tristan! Wait up!"

A blonde haired and Brown haired teenage quickly ran out of the High School they were in, rushing towards the place where the King of Games lived, the Game Shop.

"This is cool man, you having a tournament and all Yuge, you are certainly promoting the store and Duke Devlin's place also gets some of the publicity as well!"

To get straight to the point, a young teenager, also known as the champion of Duel Monsters, hosting a new play style of duel monsters, of course with the help of the neighboring game shop, which was owned by Duke Devlin.

"Yugi! Everything is order; so let's get the crowd started! Prepare the Duel Gauntlet!"

Yugi and his Grandpa had set up the entire thing, along with Duke Devlin as the co-host. Yugi took a mike and started trying to hype the crowd.

"The Rules! They are as follows!"

Duke then took one of the other mikes to explain the rules.

"First of all, there will be a row of duelists that you need to get through, which act as tests up until the final Duelist, Yugi!"

"There are these four duelists that you need to get through in order to get to the King of Games!"

"Tea! Rank 5!"

"Tristan! Rank 4!"

"Duke! Rank 3!"

"Joey! Rank 2!"

"And finally, me as Rank 1 of this gantlet! Alright everyone, it's time to duel!"

As the entire large crowd was cheering, a man on a roof was spying on them, wearing a black cloak and hood, along with a dark navy blue t-shirt and a duel disk with a black and white design, finally ending with a pair of pure black jeans.

"These fools all have no chance. Paradox might have failed, but I shall not."

Meanwhile, on the Duel Gantlet grounds, the first duelist to challenge the gantlet was being drawn by numbers.

"Now the Duelist with the number 42, please step up to the gantlet challenge!"

The man who was on the roof then leaped off the building, landing right behind the crowd of people.

"I believe that would be me."

Every person looked to the back, seeing the figure with the cloak and hood.

"Well, snazzy entrance I have to admit."

The man the just pointed his finger at Yugi.

"I have no time for you fools, I want to duel the Pharaoh!"

"Hey!"

Everyone then just stared at Joey.

"Nothing for nothing Yuge, but you have taken the front seat for us too much. We really appreciate it if you let us try."

His attention then focused towards duelist "number 42".

"As for you, ya gonna have to get through everybody else if you want to get to Yugi!"

Tristan, Duke, and Tea then put on a Kaiba corporation duel disk.

"That's right! Rules are rules! And if it's needed, we'll take you on all at once!"

Tea then got a look of fear for a second.

"Uh…Tristan, I don't think-"

"Don't worry Tea, everyone helped us train for this gantlet so have some confidence!"

Tea then looked at Duke who was in favor of defending their ground.

"You're right, we are going to give it all we got!"

The hooded man just took out a deck from his jacket and inserted it into his duel disk.

"Fine then, if that's happening, you will all just make fine little warm ups!"

"You're on!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><em>Tristan, Duke, Tea: 8000<em>

_?: 8000_

* * *

><p><em>Tristan, Turn 1:<em>

* * *

><p>"I'll go first! I draw!"<p>

As he looked at his hand, he drew a large smirk.

"How do you like this one for size? I summon the Alexandrite Dragon in Attack Mode!"

A large dragon covered in czar scales rose from the ground, giving a large roar.

* * *

><p><em>Alexandrite Dragon, Level 4:<em>

_ATK: 2000  
>DEF: 100<em>

* * *

><p>"Finally, I shall play one facedown card. That's all."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tristan's Hand: 4<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tea, Turn 2:<em>

* * *

><p>"Continuing off from his, it is my turn! And I summon Dunames Dark Witch in Attack Mode!"<p>

A female monster with a pair of white wings, shoulder blades, boots, and a red armor type dress floated onto the field.

* * *

><p><em>Dunames Dark Witch, Level 4:<em>

_ATK: 1800  
>DEF: 1050<em>

* * *

><p>Tea then took a card from her hand with a smirk.<p>

"That's not all! Next, I will give her a cool card known as Silver Bow and Arrow!"

A small silver arrow, along with a purple bow emerged onto the field, now in the hands of Dunames Dark Witch.

"This card gives my Witch 300 more ATK and DEF points!"

* * *

><p><em>Dunames Dark Witch<br>ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100  
>DEF: 1050 + 300 = 1350<em>

* * *

><p>"I will also play a card face down. I end my turn."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tea's Hand: 3<em>

* * *

><p><em>Duke, Turn 3:<em>

* * *

><p>"Let's go! I draw!"<p>

As he looked at his drawn card he spent no time using it.

"I summon the Enraged Battle Ox, in attack mode!"

A large ox type creature then emerged on the field, wearing red battle armor and holding a giant axe.

* * *

><p><em>Enraged Battle Ox, Level 4:<em>

_ATK: 1700  
>DEF: 1000<em>

_During battle between an attacking Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast-Type monsters you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

><p>"Next is a Spell card, Gold Sarcophagus!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gold Sarcophagus, Normal Spell Card:<em>

_Select and remove from play 1 card in your Deck. During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, add the removed card to your hand._

* * *

><p>"So with this card, I remove my Beast King Barbaros from my deck! Follow up with a spell card known as Double Summon!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Double Summon, Normal Spell:<em>

_You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn._

* * *

><p>"Now I can increase and strengthen my forces! I summon Winged Rhynos in Attack Mode!"<p>

An armored Rhinoceros with a large spiked club, and a pair of red wings and bird talons flew down from the skies, letting out a cry of battle.

* * *

><p><em>Winged Rhynos. Level 4:<em>

_ATK: 1800  
>DEF: 500<em>

_When a Trap Card is activated, you can return this face-up card from the field to its owner's hand._

* * *

><p>"Then I will play these two cards face-down. That's all for me."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Duke's Hand: 1<em>

* * *

><p><em>Team Status:<em>

_Monster Card Zone: 4 monsters_

_Spell/Trap Card Zone: Full_

_Duke's hand: 1_

_Tea's hand: 3_

_Tristan's hand: 4_

* * *

><p><em>?, Turn 4:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw a card."<p>

The hooded man looked through all the cards in his hand. His smirk grew wide, and he started laughing maniacally. Everyone was confused.

"Hey? What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing for a second, though the smirk was still visible under his hood.

"First things first, I win. I activate the Ritual Spell Card known as End of the World!"

* * *

><p><em>End of the World, Ritual Spell:<em>

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion", or "Demise, King of Armageddon". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon._

* * *

><p>"The monster I'm choosing to summon is Demise, King of Armageddon!"<p>

Everyone's faces then became worried.

"That's not possible!"

"Chill Tristan, he would need to first offer up monsters whose levels equal to that monster's level. But I'm sure he would need a few monsters in order to, meet those summoning requirements."

The smirk on the stranger's face grew.

"Not exactly true Mr. Devlin. I send Guardian of Order, an 8-star monster to the graveyard as a Tribute for Demise, King of Armageddon in Attack Mode!"

An imposing dark armored monster rose up from blue flames, holding an axe with a sinister laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Demise, King of Armageddon, Level 8:<em>

_ATK: 2400  
>DEF: 2000<em>

_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "End of the World". You can pay 2000 Life Points to destroy all cards on the field, except this card._

* * *

><p>"I now activate his ability! Lament of Demise!"<p>

The axe was raised above the monster's head, lighting up in a blue flame.

"Destroy everything!"

The axe came down, splitting the ground open with blue flames going in separate paths that had destroyed all cards on the field.

* * *

><p><em>?: 8000 – 2000 = 6000<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, from my hand, I summon Gale Dogra!"<p>

A small green insect then flew down onto the field.

* * *

><p><em>Gale Dogra, Level 2:<em>

_ATK: 650  
>DEF: 600<em>

_You can pay 3000 Life Points to discard 1 monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

><p>"Now, with the price of 3000 Life points, I send Stardust Dragon to my Graveyard!"<p>

Yugi was just pondering in thought.

"It's that card! It belongs to Yusei! How did he get it?"

"Now, I activate a Spell Card called Miracle Synchro Fusion! This lets me remove monsters from my graveyard that could add up to a Fusion Summon! So I fuse my Stardust Dragon and Guardian of Order to Special Summon a new Monster! Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!"

A swirl then appeared behind the hooded duelist, showing the Stardust Dragon and Guardian of Order entering the portal. What emerged as the end result was a red armored dragon with a giant lance/javelin in his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Level 10:<em>

_ATK: 3200  
>DEF: 2000<em>

_1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Warrior-Type Monster.  
>This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck). Once per turn, you can select 1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster in the Graveyard. Remove it from play, treat this card's name as that monster's name, and give this card the same effects as that monster, until the End Phase. While this card is in face-up Attack Position, any effect damage you would take from an opponent's card effect is inflicted to your opponent instead.<em>

* * *

><p>"That's insane! Those stats are going to take us apart!"<p>

"I'm not done just yet."

He took the last card in his hand and placed it on the Duel disk.

"Finally, I activate Unstable Evolution!"

* * *

><p><em>Unstable Evolution, Equip Spell Card:<em>

_While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's original ATK becomes 2400. While your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, its original ATK becomes 1000._

* * *

><p>"I will equip this card to Gale Dogra!"<p>

The Insect then started growing bigger, also growing more viscous looking.

* * *

><p><em>Gale Dogra ATK: 650 = 2400<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, I will attack with all my monsters!"<p>

Gale Dogra then started flying towards the opponents.

"Gale Dogra! Wind Jet Stream!"

Gale Dogra then started flapping its arm wings that it had, causing a large wind current to hit the three.

* * *

><p><em>Duke, Tristan, Tea: 8000 – 2400 = 5600<em>

* * *

><p>"Now Demise, Attack! Armageddon Axe Assault!"<p>

Blue flames then appeared, lightning it on fire.

"RAH!"

The axe then swung, creating a fiery shockwave, hitting the three again.

* * *

><p><em>Duke, Tristan, Tea: 5600 – 2400 = 3200<em>

* * *

><p>"Final Attack!"<p>

The Draconic Knight then started twirling the gigantic javelin in his hands above him.

"Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!"

A bright white flash then consumed the javelin, covering it in flames.

"Jousting Javelin Blast! Grant me victory against these fools!"

The weapon was thrown, exploding at them and wiping them out.

"No!"

* * *

><p><em>?: 8000<em>

_Tea, Tristan, Duke: 3200 – 3200 = 0 LOSER_

* * *

><p>Yugi then took a step back, in so much shock.<p>

"Those monsters, they don't come from here! So, he must be from the future!"

Joey then just scowled and put on a duel disk.

"Well then hot shot, this will be a fun challenge. Alright punk, let's get it on!"

The mystery man just shook his head.

"You fool. Didn't you see what had happened to them? You probably won't last long."

"Don't get any bright ideas for that flashy combo you pulled on my pals. I am going to take you down!"

Joey's duel disk then activated, making the others start to move away.

"Fine, it is your funeral."

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><em>Joey: 8000<br>?: 8000_

* * *

><p><em>Joey, Turn 1:<em>

* * *

><p>"I'll go first, and summon the Marauding Captain!"<p>

A blonde armored soldier wearing a turquoise armor, holding twin swords, along with a red and blue cape then appeared from the card, ready for battle.

* * *

><p><em>Marauding Captain, Level 3:<em>

_ATK: 1200  
>DEF: 400<em>

_Your opponent cannot target face-up Warrior-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

* * *

><p>"So now, with its special ability, I can special summon, Gearfried, the Iron Knight!"<p>

A knight covered in clad black armor rose up with dual arm blades with confidence in its tone.

* * *

><p><em>Gearfried the Iron Knight, Level 4:<em>

_ATK: 1800  
>DEF: 1600<em>

_When an Equip Card is equipped to this card, destroy the Equip Card._

* * *

><p>"Now for a Spell Card known as Release Restraint!"<p>

Cracks then started glowing on the Knight's armor.

"So now Gearfried can break out of his armor, and now becomes a Sword Master! More Specifically, Gearfried the Swordmaster!"

As the armor broke, a large burly man with long gray hair, and a large sword with clothes that fit the wild leaped out onto the field.

* * *

><p><em>Gearfried the Swordmaster, Level 7:<em>

_ATK: 2600  
>DEF: 2200<em>

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Release Restraint". When this card is equipped with an Equip Card, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

><p>"Now I play Monster Reborn, bringing back my Iron Knight!"<p>

The knight once again leaped onto the field from the graveyard, showing his iron glory.

"And finally, I will play this card facedown."

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 2<em>

* * *

><p><em>?, Turn 2:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw!"<p>

As he scanned his hand, he was just laughing manically.

"My gosh, another one-turn win, this is priceless, so first I summon the Summoner Monk!"

A spellcaster that had the appearance of a priest then floated onto the field.

* * *

><p><em>Summoner Monk Level 4:<em>

_ATK: 800  
>DEF: 1600<em>

_This card cannot be Tributed. When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. Once per turn, you can discard 1 Spell Card to Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck. It cannot attack this turn._

* * *

><p>"Well tough cookies for you! You have to put it in defense mode!"<p>

The monster then switched positions as it took a defensive stance.

"Hmph. He won't be around any longer though. I will discard a spell card, and activate its special ability! Summon chant!"

The priest then started chanting incomprehensible speech, making something descend from the sky, it was a male angel with Silver hair.

"Chaos-End Master!"

* * *

><p><em>Chaos-End Master, Tuner, Level 3:<em>

_ATK: 1500  
>DEF: 1000<em>

_If this card _destroys_ an opponent's _monster by battle_ and _sends_ it to the _Graveyard_, you can _Special Summon_ 1 _Level_ 5 or higher _monster_ with 1600 _ATK_ or less from your _Deck_._

* * *

><p>"Meet a monster you have never seen before! A Tuner Monster!"<p>

"A Tuner monster? What's that?"

"A monster that can do this! I tune my Chaos-End Master with my Summoner Monk!"

The two monsters then went into the air, along with Chaos-End Master turned itself into 3 separate rings surrounding the Summoner Monk.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!"

Joey was confused.

"What are you doing? What are you talking about?"

"Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

A bright flash then appeared in between the rings, creating a Dragon with a pair of red rose-feathered wings, along with a body that had mostly black scales.

* * *

><p><em>Black Rose Dragon, Synchro, Level 7:<em>

_1 _Tuner_ + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>When this card is <em>Synchro Summoned_, you can _destroy_ all cards on the _field_. Once per _turn_, you can _remove from play_ 1 _Plant_-_Typemonster_ from your _Graveyard_ to change 1 _Defense Position_ monster your opponent _controls_ to _face-upAttack Position_, and reduce its _ATK_ to 0 until the _End Phase_._

* * *

><p>Joey had a look of fear on his face.<p>

"What is that Dragon!"

"Like I told you, a monster that you have never seen before!"

"Well, I'm not done just yet! I activate a trap!"

Joey pressed a button on the duel disk.

"It's called Kunai with Chain!"

A chain boomerang then flew into the hands of Gearfried, giving Joey a confidence boost.

"And now say goodbye to your monster!"

The mysterious duelist just shook his head.

"Black Rose Dragon, I activate your effect! Black Rose Gale!"

A large wind then started blowing over the field, destroying all of Joey's cards.

"Hey, what gives ya jerk? Gearfried's effect should have destroyed your Dragon!"

"Not true. Black Rose Dragon has the effect to destroy all cards on the field. This effect was activated before your activation of your trap card, so I was able to destroy your cards first because the Swordmaster's effect would have came after the effect of Black Rose Dragon. Of course, your monsters and cards have all been wiped clean, while mine are safe from a Spell Card that i discarded with Summoner Monk's ability."

An Equip Spell then rose up with a picture of holes inside a pair of wings were the illustration of the card.

"It's called Clipped Wings, whenever I discard this spell card from the effect of a card, it prevents all monsters to be destroyed that are Winged-beast or Dragon Types on my side of the field."

Joey just chuckled a little.

"Well, joke's on you, you only have one monster!"

"Trust me, I said this duel would end now on this turn, and I'm not holding back on that. So for my next trick, I remove Summoner Monk and Chaos-End Master from my graveyard!"

The two monsters then appeared in front of each other in a black and white aura.

"Now, the light fuses with the darkness; causing the Yin and Yang to come full circle! With the cycle full, their powers combine to create a new element!"

He slammed the card onto his Duel Disk, causing some lightning to strike.

"Come forth, the Chaos Sorcerer!"

As the command was initiated, a dark looking spellcaster with a pair of bright white light and dark purple spheres floated down in front of the man.

* * *

><p><em>Chaos Sorcerer, Level 6:<em>

_ATK: 2300  
>DEF: 2000<em>

_This card cannot be _Normal Summoned_ or _Set_. This card can only be _Special Summoned_ by _removing from play_ 1 _LIGHT_ and 1 _DARKmonster_ in your _Graveyard_. Once per _turn_, during your _Main Phase_, you can _select_ 1 _face-up_ monster on the _field_, and remove it from play. If you _activate_ this _effect_, this card cannot _attack_ this turn._

* * *

><p>"Well, that isn't really impressive at all, you know, after that chanting stuff and hocus focus?"<p>

The mysterious duelist just sighed.

"Again, I finished this fight already."

"What?"

"I now activate the effect of Thunder Dragon in my hand! I can discard one from my hand, to get two!"

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 3 – 1 = 2 + 2 = 4<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, to finish this! I send 2 level five monsters and a level 4 monster from my hand to the graveyard!"<p>

A bright light then came out of his hand, which showed two Thunder Dragons and a Shining Angel.

"This allows me to special summon-"

Another bright light shine occurred, which combined the three cards.

"MONTAGE DRAGON!"

Just then, out of the light was a blue three-headed dragon, which had decided to emerge out onto the field, giving a mighty and intimidating roar.

* * *

><p><em>Montage Dragon, Level 8:<em>

_ATK: ?  
>DEF: 0<em>

_This card cannot be _Normal Summoned_ or _Set_. This card cannot be _Special Summoned_ except by _sending_ 3 other _monsters_ from your _hand_ to the _Graveyard_. This card's _ATK_ is equal to the combined _Levels_ of the sent monsters x 300._

* * *

><p>"So now, with the total combined level count, that is 14 stars, giving me more than enough to wipe you out!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Montage Dragon, ATK: 14 x 300 = 4200<em>

* * *

><p>"Not good."<p>

"Now, I will attack! Black Rose Dragon, Black Rose Flare!"

A fiery ball then started building up inside Black Rose Dragon's mouth.

"Fire!"

The stream then started heading towards Joey, colliding with him.

"Gragh!"

* * *

><p><em>Joey: 8000 – 2400 = 5600<em>

* * *

><p>"Chaos Sorcerer, Chaos Spell Stream!"<p>

Two balls of purple and yellow then started multiplying, before they were all chucked at Joey.

"This is gonna hurrrt!"

* * *

><p><em>Joey: 5600 – 2300 = 3300<em>

* * *

><p>"Finally, Montage Dragon, finish him off with POWER COLLAGE!"<p>

3 beams of different colored light then were released from the three mouths, which they were all heading towards him while he was struggling to get up.

"GAH!"

* * *

><p><em>?: 8000<em>

_Joey: 3300 – 4200 = 0 LOSER_

* * *

><p>"Joey!"<p>

Yugi then started running towards the field to where his friends were.

"Finally, now the real battle begins!"

One of his fists were raised to the sky, releasing some black aura from the hand, which made Yugi stop in place.

"What's going on?"

"Behold, our duel will take place in the Dimension of Chaos!"

A bright flash of light then shone from his fist, blinding Yugi and everyone else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Much later:<strong>_

"Ugh…what was that?"

Yugi then start3ed sitting up, looking around at his surroundings.

"But the better question is, where am I?"

As he started walking around, he started throwing his voice to the wind.

"Hello? Anybody? Joey? Tea? Tristan?"

"Yugi."

"Huh?"

Yugi then looked behind him to see an older version of himself in a transparent clone.

"Pharaoh, do you have any idea where we are?"

"I don't exactly know, however I think you should find this place very peculiar."

Yugi then moved his head around, observing the scenery.

"Of course! Everything just looks like Domino City!"

The spirit of the Pharaoh nodded.

"Precisely. This world looks like ours, however, the buildings have been outlined in a blue green mix while the entire structures are filled with the color of black, the darkest of all voids."

"But what does this all mean?"

"It means you are in the Chaos Dimension."

Yugi then turned around, seeing the source of the voice.

"You scum! Where are my friends?"

As Yugi looked at the man in front of him, the mysterious man was just chuckling.

"Well, little Yugi, I think should have a good look."

The man snapped his fingers, floating down in a set of crystals, which had his friends encased in them.

"Guys!"

"Hahahahahaha! Now, I think your friends can just be nice little Duel Monster cards!"

"What?"

"Yugi!"

The crystal containing Duke started glowing.

"Help me!"

The crystal then flashed, shrinking into a "Parrot Dragon" card.

"Duke!"

"We need your assistance!"

The crystal started lightning up, shrinking into a "Meteor Dragon".

"Tristan!"

"Don't let him win Yugi!"

Joey's crystal also flashed, turning him into a "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" card, his ace monster.

"Joey!"

"Yugi!"

The last crystal contained Tea, who was the last and only one who hasn't turned into a card yet.

"You can beat him!"

The crystal started lighting up.

"I believe in you…"

When the crystal shone fully, the card was turned into a "Seiyaryu."

"Tea!"

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmm…"

The cards of Yugi's friends fell to the ground.

"No!"

The Millennium puzzle then flashed, initiating the classic transformation.

"YUUUGIOOOOOOOOOHH!"(Or as known by abridgers, Super Special Awesome Ultra Special Sexy Transformation Sequence! In fanfiction text!)

As the transformation continued, the hairstyle changed slightly, along with his body looking a little older, turning him into Yami Yugi. (AKA. Atem if you already know how the series ends.)

"You will fall before my might!"

Yami then started picking up the cards that were his transformed friends and out them into his deck.

"But you must TELL ME, who are you?"

The mysterious man removed the cloak revealing his true identity. His hair was in multiple layers, having blue locks jutting upwards. The rest was in five large spikes, with a black color emphasizing the darkness of his hair. The edges of the spiked parts were all in a white color. His face was with aqua green eyes, almost of a duplicate of a certain duelist that he was standing in front of.

"I am Kagami, ruler of the Chaos Dimension."

Yami was just taken back by his appearance.

"You look almost exactly like me!"

"Indeed my friend."

"But how?"

"It is simple, I am a mirror of you in this dimension. You see, the Chaos Dimension on a thin gray line between the four interlocking universes."

"The first one is the human world, also known as the place where you come from. The second is the most made fun of plot device in this series, the Shadow Realm, also known as Hell. The third is the afterlife, where it is the Heaven equivalent. Finally, we have the Spirit World, a world that the Duel Monster spirits can live happily. It is the reflection of the human world, where all duel monster cards live there."

Yami was still a bit confused.

"But what does this have to do with me and my friends?"

"You were the one who had killed Paradox, who you had help from the other two protagonists. His powers had ended up in the Shadow Realm"

"I think I know where this is heading Kagami. You became curious of Paradox's power, and took it for your own and with it, you are going to pick off where he failed."

Kagami smirked.

"I have to give you such credit than what you are Pharaoh. I absorbed his memories, along with some of the other enemies that you have faced, telling me one thing. Destroy the Pharaoh."

"But why? Why would you absorb the power and souls of various types of evil? I thought that this dimension is the place that was on a gray line and was spared of darkness!"

Kagami just frowned.

"You think you are saving the darkness from just your world? The defeats that you have instilled on them have overwhelmed the Shadow Realm causing it to leak into other dimensions! I was the one who had to recreate the balance between them, and maybe a soul like yours to the Shadows shall make you guard that place rather than me!"

Kagami's duel disk then flashed to show it's full design. Besides just being black and white, a Dragon Head was where the field spell zone was, having scales as where the monsters would go.

"Prepare yourself Pharaoh!"

Yami then used the jacket that he was wearing into a cape.

"Alright Kagami, prepare yourself, because it's time to duel!"

"You're on!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><em>Yami: 8000<em>

_Kagami: 8000_

* * *

><p><em>Yami, Turn 1:<em>

* * *

><p>"I'll start things off with this!"<p>

As he drew his card, his smirk widened in confidence.

"I summon the Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!"

A spellcaster with a hood and robe of blue then floated from the card onto the field.

* * *

><p><em>Skilled Dark Magician, Level 4:<em>

_ATK: 1900  
>DEF: 1700<em>

_Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it to Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

><p>"Then I shall set a card facedown for later. Your move Kagami!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 4<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kagami, Turn 2:<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright, so on my turn, I shall set one monster in facedown defense position, and one facedown too."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 4<em>

* * *

><p><em>Yami, Turn 3:<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, I draw!"<p>

Yami looked through his hand with great awe, his thoughts italicized at the bottom.

"_I have almost everything, I need to win as quickly as possible, otherwise I might not stand a chance against him. The possibilities in his deck are endless!"_

"I first activate a spell card known as Emblem of Dragon Destroyer! It allows me to add my Buster Blader into my hand! And since I activated a spell card, 1 spell counter is added to my Skilled Dark Magician!"

A light then lit up on the Skilled Dark Magician's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Skilled Dark Magician: 1 Spell Counter<em>

* * *

><p>"Next I activate Fusion Sage, which allows me to also add a Polymerization to my hand!"<p>

Yami then put one in his hand and shuffled his deck.

"Next, another spell counter is added to my Skilled Dark Magician!"

* * *

><p><em>Skilled Dark Magician: 2 Spell Counters<em>

* * *

><p>"Now I shall attack with my Skilled Dark Magician!"<p>

A ball of dark energy then builded up in the Magician's staff.

"Dark Magic Sphere!"

The ball then turned into a large shadowy sphere that then collided with the facedown monster, revealing it to be "Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive".

"Since you flipped my monster Yami, I get to draw another card!"

"That adds your hand to a total of 5 cards..."

Yami looked through his hand, and then looked at his available set facedown.

"Then that is all for me."

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 4<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kagami, Turn 4:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw!"<p>

He smirked again at his hand.

"I think you should remember this card, it's the Tuner Monster, Chaos-End Master!"

The silver male angel then descended from the skies, taking a battle stance.

* * *

><p><em>Chaos-End Master, Level 3, Tuner:<em>

_ATK: 1500_

* * *

><p>Yami was just thrown off.<p>

"_Strange, that monster doesn't have enough attack strength to possibly defeat my magician. And if it did, he would be able to special summon another monster this turn. Why would he summon that knowing that it's going to be destroyed?"_

"I attack with Chaos-End Master!"

"Skilled Dark Magician, counter with your Dark Magic Sphere!"

Chaos-End Master then started building light within it's body, while Skilled Dark Magician had a sphere of Dark energy building first.

"I don't think so Yami, I activate an effect of a monster in my hand! I discard a monster known as Honest for Chaos-End Master to gain ATK equal to the monster it is battling, till the End Phase of course."

* * *

><p><em>Chaos-End Master: 1500 + 1900 = 3400<em>

* * *

><p>"Chaos-End master, attack with Chaos Sublimation!"<p>

A bright flash then resonated, destroying Yami's monster.

"No!"

* * *

><p><em>Yami: 8000 – 1500 = 6500<em>

* * *

><p>Yami then fell to his knees as he lost life points.<p>

"Actual pain, this is another…"

"Shadow game ? Of course."

Yami just scowled, as he stood up on his knees weakly, sending one of his cards to his graveyard from his hand to press a button on his duel disk.

"Reveal face-down card, Damage Condenser! So by discarding a card from my hand, I can special summon a monster equal or less than the amount of damage that I have taken this turn! So, I summon Queen's Knight!"

* * *

><p><em>Queen's Knight:<em>

_ATK: 1500  
>DEF: 1600<em>

* * *

><p>"But you forget, I can special summon a Level 5 monster, such as Sphere of Chaos!"<p>

A large round mechanical sphere with various light pieces coming out of it then floated in.

* * *

><p><em>Sphere of Chaos, Level 5:<em>

_ATK: 1600  
>DEF: 0<em>

_While this card is face-up on the field its Attribute is also treated as LIGHT. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can add 1 Level 3 monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

><p>"Now I attack Queen's Knight! Shadow Flare!"<p>

A white beam with black spots and black and white lightning the shot out of Sphere of Chaos, flying towards Queen's knight, destroying the female face card.

"Grr…"

* * *

><p><em>Yami: 6500 – 100 = 6400<em>

* * *

><p>"Not as much damage, but don't cry just yet Pharaoh. I still have my Main Phase 2! So for my next trick, I tune my Chaos-End Master with my Sphere of Chaos, allowing me to Synchro Summon!"<p>

Three rings then spread out, surrounding Sphere of Chaos.

"The Dark covers the light, causing the Yin and Yang's cycle to shift! From infinite darkness, I Synchro Summon!"

A dark gate then opened up, showing two menacing white eyes.

"Meet the Dark End Dragon!"

A pitch black Dragon then emerged from the darkness, bearing its fangs and gave an intimidating roar.

* * *

><p><em>Dark End Dragon, Synchro, Level 8:<em>

_ATK: 2600  
>DEF: 2100<em>

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card loses 500 ATK and DEF, and you send that target to the Graveyard._

* * *

><p>"Holy Ra! That Dragon is an immense size!"<p>

"And it will be one of the keys to your destruction! Prepare yourself Pharaoh, I will win and destroy you! But luckily for you, I end my turn with this set card."

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 3<em>

* * *

><p><em>Yami, Turn 5:<em>

* * *

><p>Yami looked at his bare field, then looked at his deck.<p>

"I've only got one chance. I draw!"

As he drew his card, his eyes widened in confidence.

"This will help, I play Hand Destruction! First, we both send 2 cards from our hands to our graveyards, and then we get to draw two cards!"

Yami looked through his hand.

"I will send these 2 to the graveyard."

He raised his two cards revealing them to be Card Destruction and Dark Magic Attack.

"Fine, I shall send these to mine."

His two cards were Creature Swap and Dust Tornado, and they put their cards into the Duel disk. Yami looked at his deck again.

"Please, heart of the cards, hear my prayers!"

* * *

><p>One question to all fans out there. Since I included synchro monsters, should this be part of the Yugioh 5ds crossovers? I may make small cameos of the future 5ds series and such, but just telll me in the reviews, and this will be reuploaded to yugioh+yugioh 5ds crossovers section.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bolded Cards = made up cards:<strong>

**Clipped Wings, Equip Spell:**

**Any Winged-Beast or Dragon type monster gains 300 ATK and DEF. If this card is discarded from your hand by a card effect, all Dragon and Winged-Beast monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed by card effects until the End Phase.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yugioh, Evolution of Chaos Chapter 2: **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers, I don't own Yugioh<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Heart of the cards..."<p>

"Yami placed his fingers on top of the two cards of his deck.

"Don't fail me, now!"

As he drew his cards, he felt a surge of power from the top of his cards.

"These two, they will help me win!"

Kagami then gave him a look of confusion as Yami put a very familiar card on his duel disk.

"I play Polymerization!"

A swirl appeared behind Yami, along with a white skull like demon fiend, and a black dragon with red eyes also rose behind him, right next to the skull fiend.

"No, you had drawn-"

"That's right Kagami! I fuse my Summoned Skull, with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, so now I can summon this card!"

The two then merged together in the portal creating a black dragon with skull like properties.

"The Supreme Black Skull Dragon!"

It roared, causing an echo to fly across the Chaos Dimension.

* * *

><p><em>B. Skull Dragon, Level 9, Fusion:<em>

_ATK: 3200  
>DEF: 2500<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, take out his dragon!"<p>

A fireball then started building in the monster's mouth.

"Molten Fireball Attack!"

The barrage of fire then shot out to the Dark-End Dragon.

"Not so fast! I activate a card known as **Dark-End Barrier**! By removing a Dark Attributed or Fiend type monster from my graveyard, I can prevent my dragon from being destroyed!"

Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive then melded into a purple barrier.

"But thanks to that card Kagami, you take twice the damage!"

The fireballs then bounced off the shield, causing waves of fire to sear to the side, where Kagami then took damage.

* * *

><p><em>Kagami: 8000 – 1200 = 6800<em>

* * *

><p>Kagami then staggered onto his knees, barely able to contain his pained expression.<p>

"And now Kagami, according to Dark-End Barrier's effect, I draw two cards!"

As Yami looked through his hand, he had a small smirk.

"I shall end my turn from here. Your move."

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 3<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kagami, Turn 6:<em>

* * *

><p>"It's my turn, and I shall activate Dark-End Dragon's effect! By decreasing the ATK and DEF of my Dragon by 500, I shall send one of your monsters to the graveyard!"<p>

A dark cloud stream came from the stomach of the dragon.

"Say goodbye! Dark Evaporation!"

Dark smoke took hold of the Black Skull Dragon, covering him.

"Haha! Looks like your friend couldn't help you there Yami!"

"Guess again Kagami. Take a good look at my field."

As the smoke cleared, the original components of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull were on the field.

"Oh no! But how?"

A quick-play spell card was on the field, showing itself to be the card that had saved Yami.

"I activated De-Fusion! Just like how I can turn monsters into one, I can split them apart into their original components! And by the looks of things, your monster has been weakened while mine have are still very strong!"

* * *

><p><em>Dark-End Dragon:<em>

_ATK: 2600 – 500 = 2100  
>DEF: 2100 – 500 = 1600<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summoned Skull, Level 6:<em>

_ATK: 2500  
>DEF: 1200<em>

* * *

><p><em>Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Level 7:<em>

_ATK: 2400  
>DEF: 2000<em>

* * *

><p>"Grr…I'll activate my De-Synchro spell card! Just how like De-Fusion can split fused monsters, I can bring back the monsters I used for Synchro summoning back on my field!"<p>

The monster then turned into rings and stars, and then separating into their original Chaos-End Master and Sphere of Chaos.

"But they won't stay around for long, for I tune them again, but for a different monster!"

They then leaped into the air again, turning into 3 rings and five light spheres.

"Shining light, break through the darkness, shift the Yin-Yang cycles! From the heaveans descend, I Synchro Summon!"

There was a shining point of light, causing a "holy" dragon to descend from the dark skies.

"Now, meet the Light-End Dragon!"

It gave an intimidating roar, causing it to shine.

"Another Synchro monster?"

* * *

><p><em>Light End Dragon, Level 8, Synchro:<em>

_ATK: 2600  
>DEF: 2100<em>

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_

_At attack declaration, if this card battles another monster: You can have this card lose 500 ATK and DEF (permanently), and the monster this card is battling loses 1500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase._

* * *

><p>"Now, I attack with my Light-End Dragon! And anytime a monster battles with this card, I can reduce my Dragon's ATK and DEF by 500, to reduce the monster that it's battling by 1500 ATK and DEF!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Light End Dragon:<em>

_ATK: 2600 – 500 = 2100  
>DEF: 2100 – 500 = 1600<em>

* * *

><p><em>Red-Eyes B. Dragon<em>

_ATK: 2400 – 1500 = 900  
>DEF: 2000 – 1500 = 500<em>

* * *

><p>"Now Light End Dragon, attack with your shining sublimation!"<p>

A bright flash of light came from its center, destroying the darker dragon.

"Joey!"

* * *

><p><em>Yami: 6400 – 1200 = 5200<em>

* * *

><p>"Well, looks like your friend didn't help you at all."<p>

Yami then felt more pain as he lost life points, struggling to stand.

"You, don't believe in your friends or cards just as much as I do Kagami!"

"Hmph. If you have such a belief, let's see you prove it! I end my turn!"

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 3<em>

* * *

><p><em>Yami, Turn 7:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw!"<p>

As he looked at the hand he had, he just chuckled.

"Well, looks like I will prove my belief right now! I play the Spell card, Reborn the Monster!"

"Monster Reborn?"

"Yes, so I can bring back a monster, like Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

A bright flash of light came from the spell card, making the dragon rise up onto the field, giving another fierce roar.

* * *

><p><em>Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Level 7:<em>

_ATK: 2400  
>DEF: 2000<em>

* * *

><p>"But what good will those monsters do? The monsters can't compare to my Light End Dragon!"<p>

"Yes I agree, they can't do it alone. But if they combine their strength, it is very much possible!"

"Fusion isn't going to work again Yami, my dragon will reduce your monster's attack points no matter what!"

"Maybe as a single being, but if they fight as a team, your monster can't compete! And to show you what I mean, I play Union Attack!"

* * *

><p><em>Union Attack, Normal Spell:<em>

_Select 1 face-up monster you control. During the Battle Phase this turn, that monster gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all other face-up Attack Position monsters you control. This turn that monster inflicts no Battle Damage to your opponent, and other face-up Attack Position monsters cannot attack._

* * *

><p>"Now, Joey's Red-Eyes gains my Summoned Skull's attack points!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Red-Eyes B. Dragon:<em>

_ATK: 2400 + 2500 = 4900_

* * *

><p>"And, with this, your Light-End Dragon cannot reduce the attack points low enough to destroy Red-Eyes!"<p>

"No!"

"Alright, Red-Eyes, Summoned Skull, attack!"

The two then leaped into the air, with a fireball building in its mouth, along with Summoned Skull having lightning building in it's hands.

"Inferno Lightning Ray!"

The attacks then combined together, creating a fiery lightning wave attack, which burned and shocked the Light-Attributed Dragon.

"However, due to Union Attack's effects, that's all I can do, and you don't take any damage. So I end my turn."

"Well, before you end your turn, I activate a trap, Wicked Rebirth!"

* * *

><p><em>Wicked Rebirth, Continuous Trap Card:<em>

_Pay 800 Life Points, select 1 Synchro Monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. Its effect is negated, and this turn it cannot declare an attack. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

><p>"So, with its effect, I give another warm welcome to Light-End Dragon!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Light-End Dragon, Level 8:<em>

_ATK: 2600  
>DEF: 2100<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 1<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kagami, Turn 8:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw, and activate a card known as <strong>Level Award<strong>!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Level Award<strong>, Normal Spell:_

_Change the Level of 1 monster on the field or your hand to any number of your choice between 1 and 8, until the End Phase._

* * *

><p>"So, I change the level of my Light-End Dragon from Level 8 to Level 6!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Light-End Dragon: Level 8 = Level 6<em>

* * *

><p>"And here comes a second Tuner, my Debris Dragon!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Debris Dragon, Level 4, Tuner:<em>

_When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 monster with 500 or less ATK from your Graveyard in Attack Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster. The other Synchro Material Monster(s) cannot be Level 4._

* * *

><p>"What are you summoning this time?"<p>

"One monster that you should fear! But first, I play the Equip Spell Card, **Holy Wings**!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holy Wings<strong>, Equip Spell Card:_

_Equip to one LIGHT-Attributed Monster on your side of the field. It gains 100 ATK and DEF points. If this is removed from the field, destroy every Spell and Trap card in your Zone. After that effect has been resolved, select 1 LIGHT-Attributed monster on your side of the field. It gains 200 ATK and DEF for every Spell and Trap card destroyed, and your opponent draws the same amount of cards destroyed. This card counts as one of the cards destroyed._

* * *

><p>"Now, I tune my Debris Dragon with my Light-End Dragon!"<p>

The small white dragon then turned into a set of four rings while the white holy dragon passed through the rings.

"Now the light shines eternally! The heavens overflow the darkness, where nothing can be hidden!"

A bright flash of light came out behind him, revealing a large feathered white and gold dragon with four feathered wings, with a triangular shaped face and head, along with two feathered arms and a small jewel at its chest.

"Say hello to **Shining Heavens Draconis**!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shining Heavens Draconis<strong>, 10 stars, Synchro:_

_ATK: 2800  
>DEF: 2400<em>

_1 Tuner + 1 non-tuner LIGHT-Attribute Dragon-Type Monster_

_This card cannot be special summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, you can reduce this monster's ATK and DEF by 500(permanently) to reduce all monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 2000 ATK and DEF. If this effect was activated, only this monster can attack. If a LIGHT-Attribute Tuner monster was used in the Synchro Summoning of this card, you can activate this effect during your opponent's turn. If "Light-End Dragon" was used as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summoning of this card, and this card is destroyed, you can special summon "Light-End Dragon" from your graveyard in Attack Position_.

* * *

><p>"What is this?"<p>

"The Light-End Dragon's evolved form! He directly descended from the heavens to bring you your downfall! But first, the effect of my Holy Wings equip spell activates!"

The wings on the dragon's back glowed, shining over his spell and trap card zone, destroying Holy Wings, and Wicked Rebirth.

"Now, with two cards in my Spell and Trap Zone destroyed, you can draw two cards, but Shining Heavens Draconis gains 400 ATK and DEF!"

As Yami drew two cards, the Dragon's wings then lit up in a bright yellow glow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shining Heavens Draco:<strong>_

_ATK: 2800 + 400 = 3200  
>DEF: 2400 + 400 = 2800<em>

* * *

><p>"Next, the effect of my Dragon activates! By reducing this monster's ATK and DEF by 500, all your monsters will permanently lose 2000 ATK and DEF!"<p>

A bright flash came from the dragon's wings.

"Blinding Heavens!"

The wave of bright light kept flashing from its jewel, spreading all over the field.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shining Heavens Draco:<strong>_

_ATK: 3200 – 500 = 2700  
>DEF: 2800 – 500 = 2300<em>

* * *

><p><em>Summoned Skull:<em>

_ATK: 2500 – 2000 = 500  
>DEF: 1200 – 2000 = 0<em>

* * *

><p><em>Red-Eyes B. Dragon:<em>

_ATK: 2400 - 2000 = 400  
>DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0 <em>

* * *

><p>"Now, Shining Heavens Draconis attacks!"<p>

A large ball of light then started building within the dragon's wings.

"Luminous Spectrum Blast!"

A beam of bright white light then shot out of the wings, aimed at Red-Eyes B. Dragon, by Yami was smirking.

"Guess again!"

As he put a card from his hand into the graveyard, a stone tablet of a Kuriboh appeared in front of the Red-Eyes, blocking the attack and breaking, leaving a single stone with Kuriboh on it, while the rest were hitting Yami after their impact with the beam.

* * *

><p><em>Yami: 5200 – 1150 = 4050<em>

* * *

><p>"What was that?"<p>

Yami struggled to stand up after the stones hit him.

"**Kuriboh Tablet**. It is similar to the original Kuriboh, but has much more. First, by discarding this card from my hand to the graveyard, my monsters become undestroyable this turn. Second, I get to special summon a Tablet Token whenever I take battle damage, which becomes halved. Third, all monsters that belong to me cannot attack until the Tablet Token leaves the field! And, I can't tribute it unless it is for an EARTH-attribute monster. Now, its final effect is that you may receive one card from your graveyard and put it into your hand."

A card then materialized out of the air into Kagami's hand.

"Fine, I shall choose this, and place the rest of my hand face-down. Turn over."

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 0<em>

* * *

><p><em>Yami, Turn 9:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw! And, I tribute my Tablet Token, along with my Summoned Skull!"<p>

As they both disappeared from the field, a monster with purple armor and a two handed blade rose up onto the field.

"I bring you, Buster Blader!"

* * *

><p><em>Buster Blader, Level 7:<em>

_ATK: 2600  
>DEF: 2300<em>

_This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent has on the field or in their Graveyard._

* * *

><p>"Now, Buster Blader gains an additional 500 ATK boost for each Dragon in your graveyard, along with the ones on your field!"<p>

"I have, three!"

"And that means I gain 1500 ATK!"

* * *

><p><em>Buster Blader:<em>

_ATK: 2600 + 1500 = 4100_

* * *

><p>"But I am not finished! I play Polymerization!"<p>

"Again!"

"This time, I am fusing these two!"

A purple dragon with a meteor for its body then was next to Red-Eyes .

"And that is-"

"Indeed! I fuse Joey's soul, with Tristan's soul, to create a symbol of their friendship!"

"Thank Ra he's not being Tea right now."

"Now, I Fusion Summon, Meteor Black Dragon!"

A more purplish, reddish dragon with orange colored lava markings were all over his body.

* * *

><p><em>Meteor B. Dragon , Level 8:<em>

_ATK: 3500  
>DEF: 2000<em>

* * *

><p>"No way!"<p>

"Now, I attack your Shining Dragon with my Meteor Black Dragon!"

A large meteor then was building above its head and in its mouth.

"Dark Burning Meteor Attack!"

The large crimson-blackish meteor fireball was shot, burning Shining Heavens Dragon within seconds.

* * *

><p><em>Kagami: 6800 – 800 = 6000<em>

* * *

><p>"The effect of Shining Heavens Dragon now activates!"<p>

Light the rose up, showing a white Dragon.

"It's Light-End Dragon!"

"If I had used Light-End Dragon as one of the Syncrho Material monsters for Shining Heavens Dragon, and Shining Heavens Dragon gets destroyed, I can bring back Light-End Dragon!"

* * *

><p><em>Light-End Dragon:<em>

_ATK: 2600  
>DEF: 2100<em>

* * *

><p>"But, my Buster Blader can still attack!"<p>

The Dragon swordsman unsheathed his sword, ready for battle.

"Not so fast, before you attack, I activate the Spell card, **Greed of Charity**, where both of us can draw one card!"

"Buster Blader, attack!"

The dragon slaying swordsman then leaped high above the dragon's head, drawing the sword back behind his head with a loud battle cry in both hands.

"Light-End Dragon! Use your Light Expansion to reduce his attack points!"

A bright flash of light then came from the jewel, weakening the Dragon Slayer.

"You may have reduced his Attack points by 1500, but that's how much he had gained through his effect when he was summoned!"

* * *

><p><em>Buster Blader:<em>

_ATK: 4100 – 1500 = 2600  
>DEF: 2300 – 1500 = 800<em>

* * *

><p><em>Light-End Dragon:<em>

_ATK: 2600 – 500 = 2100  
>DEF: 2300 – 500 = 1800<em>

* * *

><p>"Say goodbye to Light-End!"<p>

A slash came across the light dragon's chest, causing it to explode.

* * *

><p><em>Kagami: 6000 – 500 = 5500<em>

* * *

><p>"Finally, I shall activate <strong>Dimensional Greed<strong>! We both get to draw cards equal to one monster's level! I choose Buster Blader, so both draw 7 cards!"

The two then reloaded their hands to a total of 7 or more cards.

"But, Buster Blader is removed from play for three of my Standby Phases."

The Dragon Slayer then disappeared from the field, placing a "3" in the monster card zone that he once was in.

"Finally, I shall place three cards facedown. That shall end my turn."

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 4<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kagami, Turn 10:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw."<p>

His hand was loaded to a total of nine cards, making his options quite unpredictable.

"I first activate the Spell Card, Cost Down!"

* * *

><p><em>Cost Down, Normal Spell Card:<em>

_Discard 1 card. Reduce the Level of all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

><p>"So, I send this card to the graveyard, so I can summon monsters much easier! For example, I an summon the Level 5 Dragon Ice card without sacrifices!"<p>

A blue dragon with black wings and a frosty breath rose up, giving a small battle cry.

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ice, Level 5:<em>

_ATK: 1800  
>DEF: 2200<em>

* * *

><p>When your opponent Special Summons a monster, you can discard 1 card to Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. There can only be 1 face-up "Dragon Ice" monster on the field.<p>

Yami then clicked a button on his duel disk.

"You've triggered my Trap! Dust Tornado! I can now destroy one Spell or Trap card you possess! I choose the last one that you have Kagami!"

A tornado then came from the trap card, destroying his last set card.

"Creature Swap. You could have used it's effect to switch our monsters, and fight my friends. But that is not happening! And, with the effect of Dust Tornado, I can set a Spell or Trap card onto my field."

Yami then set a card onto the field, reducing his hand to 3.

"Well, looks like you saw through my rouse. No matter. I now played the Spell, Double Summon! This allows me to summon another monster of my choice! Like, the level 2 Tuner Monster, Magna Drago!"

* * *

><p><em>Magna Drago, Level 2, Tuner:<em>

_ATK: 1400  
>DEF: 600<em>

* * *

><p>Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, it gains 200 ATK.<p>

"No!"

"Time to Synchro Summon! I Tune Level 2 Magna Drago with Level 5 Dragon Ice!"

The red dragon then turned into 2 rings, while the icier black turned into 5 light spheres.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon!"

The light then shone behind him, while Yami had fear in his eyes.

"This monster!"

"Indeed, appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

The feathered rose dragon then came out of the light, giving a loud roar.

* * *

><p><em>Black Rose Dragon, Level 7, Synchro:<em>

_ATK: 2300  
>DEF: 1800<em>

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase._

* * *

><p>"Black Rose Dragon's effect now activates! Black Rose Gale!"<p>

The dragon blew a wind over the field, shooting various fireballs towards Yami's field.

"Ngh…Trap Card Activate!"

"What?"

A barrier then came above Yami's field, preventing the destruction of his cards.

"With your Dragon's effect, I am able to use this trap card!"

The trap card revealed itself to be:

"Destruction Jammer! With this I can negate the effect that would have destroyed a monster, and send it right back!"

The fireballs that hit the barrier were then shot back, sending then to hit the Black Rose Dragon, however Kagami was smirking.

"I don't think so!"

The Black Rose Dragon shielded itself with its wings, causing some of the feathers that were on the wings to come off as the fireballs hit Black Rose Dragon.

"Impossible!"

"This is the effect of my Spell Card!"

An Equip Spell then rose up from the ground.

"What?"

"I bet you remember my **Clipped Wings** Spell Card, right Yami? I can prevent the destruction of all Dragon or Winged Beast monsters by card effects if I ever discarded this card, till end phase of course."

Yami just scowled.

"You sent it to the graveyard as the cost for Cost Down."

"Precisely. And the next part regardless, for I now activate Polymerization!"

"Now he's switching to a Fusion Summon!"

"I fuse Black Rose Dragon, who is on my field, with a Ghost Gardna inside my hand, for I can summon, Dragon-Knight Draco-Equiste!"

The white warrior and red dragon then went inside the swirl.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes."

The dragonish warrior with blue armor and javelin then came out of the swirl, giving a fierce roar.

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Level 10:<em>

_ATK: 3200  
>DEF: 2000<em>

_1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Warrior-Type Monster._

_This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck). Once per turn, you can select 1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster in the Graveyard. Remove it from play, treat this card's name as that monster's name, and give this card the same effects as that monster, until the End Phase. While this card is in face-up Attack Position, any effect damage you would take from an opponent's card effect is inflicted to your opponent instead._

* * *

><p>"Now…you can't possibly win! I activate the card Mind Control!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mind Control, Normal Spell:<em>

_Take control of 1 monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. It cannot declare an attack or be Tributed._

* * *

><p>"I will take control of your last monster!"<p>

A wave of hypnosis then shot out of the spell card, taking control of Meteor .

"Finally, I banish Meteor Meteor B. Dragon, and summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The purple dragon then materialized into nothing, turning into a metal and more sinister version of Joey's favorite monster.

"A what dragon?"

* * *

><p><em>Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon:<em>

_ATK: 2800  
>DEF: 2400<em>

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

><p>"With his effect, I can special summon Light-End Dragon once again!"<p>

A bright light then was beside the Metal Dragon, showing the heavenly Light-End Dragon.

* * *

><p><em>Light End Dragon, Level 8:<em>

_ATK: 2600  
>DEF: 2100<em>

* * *

><p>"Now it is time to finish you off! Light-End, Red-Eyes, and Draco-Equiste! DESTROY HIM!"<p>

Soon, a fireball, a giant javelin, and a bright flash of light then all flew towards Yami.

"DIE PHAROAH!"

An explosion was caused from the three attacks, causing all that could be seen, was smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Bolded Cards = Fanmade cards:<strong>

**Shining Heavens Draconis, 10 stars, Synchro:**

**ATK: 2800**  
><strong>DEF: 2400<strong>

**1 Tuner + 1 non-tuner LIGHT-Attribute Dragon-Type Monster**

This card cannot be special summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, you can reduce this monster's ATK and DEF by 500(permanently) to reduce all monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 2000 ATK and DEF. If this effect was activated, only this monster can attack. If a LIGHT-Attribute Tuner monster was used in the Synchro Summoning of this card, you can activate this effect during your opponent's turn. If "Light-End Dragon" was used as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summoning of this card, and this card is destroyed, you can special summon "Light-End Dragon" from your graveyard in Attack Position.

**Dark-End Barrier, Normal Trap:**

Activate only when a "Dark-End Dragon" is selected as an attack target. Remove 1 DARK-Attribute Monster from your graveyard, "Dark-End Dragon" cannot be destroyed in battle until the End Phase. Your opponent draws two cards after damage calculation.

**Level Award, Normal Spell:**

Change the Level of 1 monster on the field or your hand to any number of your choice between 1 and 8, until the End Phase.

**Holy Wings, Equip Spell Card:**

Equip to one LIGHT-Attributed Monster on your side of the field. It gains 100 ATK and DEF points. If this is removed from the field, destroy every Spell and Trap card in your Zone. After that effect has been resolved, select 1 LIGHT-Attributed monster on your side of the field. It gains 200 ATK and DEF for every Spell and Trap card destroyed, and your opponent draws the same amount of cards destroyed. This card counts as one of the cards destroyed.

**Kuriboh Tablet, Effect Monster:**

During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can discard this card to halve battle damage of one battle. The Monster that was selected as the attack target cannot be destroyed in battle. After damage calculation, Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh Tablet Token" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. As long as this token remains on the field, none of your Monsters can attack. This card cannot be tributed unless for the tribute summon of an EARTH Attribute monster.

**Clipped Wings, Equip Spell:**

Any Winged-Beast or Dragon type monster gains 300 ATK and DEF. If this card is discarded from your hand by a card effect, all Dragon and Winged-Beast monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed by card effects.

**Dimensional Greed, Normal Spell:**

Select one monster on your side of the field. Both you and our opponents Draw cards equal to the Monster's level. Remove the selected monster from play until your third Standby Phase. While the monster is removed from play, the Monster Card Zone of the selected monster cannot be used.

**Greed of Charity, Normal Trap:**

Activate only during your Battle Phase. Both you and your opponent draws one card.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Evolution Finale:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh.<strong>_

* * *

><p>As the smoke was setting away, Kagami was laughing manically.<p>

"Ahahaha! I hope you enjoy the Shadow Realm, IN HELL!"

However, 2 purple cards had appeared in the smoke, making Kagami go wide-eyed.

"No, it's impossible!"

A chuckle could be heard within the cloud cover of dust.

"I beg to disagree that I've lost Kagami."

Yami had his jacket blown off, but he was still smirking.

"My Trap Cards, 2 Nutrient Zs! Whenever I am about to take over 2000 points of damage, I can add 4000 to my own and then calculate it! The first came from Light End Dragon's attack, which first, and these second was after Draco-Equiste attacked!"

* * *

><p>Yami: 4050 + 4000 = 8050 – 2600 = 5450 – 2800 = 2650 + 4000 = 6650 – 3200 = 3450<p>

* * *

><p>Kagami growled under his breath.<p>

"Son of a…I end my turn!"

* * *

><p>Hand: 3<p>

Buster Blader returns in: 2 Turns

Turn 11:

* * *

><p>"Then it's my turn!"<p>

As Yami drew a card, he smirked.

"Swords of Revealing Light!"

Shining light swords then rained from the heavens, creating a wall of swords in front of his dragons.

"It stops all monsters from attacking for 3 turns!"

Kagami just scowled while Yami chuckled.

"And that's not all, Spell Card activate!"

A light appeared, which was a mirror and a typewriter. The letters of the words "LIGHT" and "WIND" were typed on the typewriter, which created reflections of the attribute symbols of those respective elements. They formed into the shapes of Seiyaryu and Parrot Dragon. They then emerged onto the field.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Parrot Dragon, Level 5, Dragon, WIND:<p>

ATK: 2000  
>DEF: 1300<p>

* * *

><p>Seiyaryu, Level 7, Dragon, LIGHT:<p>

ATK: 2500  
>DEF: 2300<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mirror Typewriter<strong> allows me to Special Summon two monsters of the same type and Attributes onto my side of the field, it also negates the effects of the two Types that I copied!"

"Cocky little prick..."

"And with that, I end my turn."

* * *

><p>Hand: 1<p>

Turn 12, Kagami:

* * *

><p>"Now to kick you out! I activate my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's effect! Come back, Debris Dragon!"<p>

The Wind Dragon then arose from its graveyard, giving a small roar.

* * *

><p>Debris Dragon, Tuner, Level 4, Dragon, WIND:<p>

ATK: 1000  
>DEF: 2000<p>

When this card is Normal Summoned: you can Target 1 monster with 500 or less ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster. The other Synchro Material Monster(s) cannot be Level 4.

* * *

><p>"Next, let's poke some fun with this! I activate <strong>Cyclone Spell Zero<strong>! I send my entire hand and release a WIND type monster on my side of the field to select one Spell Card and add it to my hand!"

As Kagami's two cards and Draco-Equiste disappeared, a small dark dragon made of purple DNA strands rose up onto the field from the graveyard.

"What's this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Influenza Dragon Vira, Level 4, Dragon:<strong>

ATK: 0  
>DEF: 0<p>

This card cannot be Normal Summoned. Whenever this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard, special summon this card. If this card is summoned, reduce the ATK of all monsters on your opponent's field by 1000. After that effect is resolved, tribute this monster and another DARK monster on your side of the field to Special Summon 2 "Vile Drago" Tokens(Dragon-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0).

* * *

><p>"Vira! Activate your ability!"<p>

The DNA strands then connected to the 2 monsters on the field, wrapping around their bodies, causing the dragons on Yami's field to grow weak.

"No!"

* * *

><p>Seiyaryu:<p>

ATK: 2500 – 1000 = 1500

* * *

><p>Parrot Dragon:<p>

ATK: 2100 – 1000 = 1100

* * *

><p>Yami could hear the screams of the Dragons.<p>

"Tea! Duke!"

"What's wrong now? Getting blue? Well, it is about to get worse, for I then tribute Influenza and Red-Eyes to special summon two 'Vile Drago' Tokens!"

As the DNA strands disconnected from the weakened dragons, there was a purple light enveloping Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Vira, turning them into 2 monsters made of purple spheres.

* * *

><p>Vile Drago Token, Level 1, Dragon, DARK: x 2<p>

ATK: 0  
>DEF: 0<p>

* * *

><p>Yami gasped.<p>

"Is this-"

"I tune Level 4 Debris Dragon and 2 Level 2 Dragon Tokens!"

Three rings then spread out, surrounding the two Tokens.

"The Dark covers the light, causing the Yin and Yang's cycle to shift! From infinite darkness, I Synchro Summon!"

A dark gate then opened up, showing two menacing white eyes.

"Say hello to the Dark End Dragon once again!"

The Dark Dragon then roared, creating a large gust.

* * *

><p>Dark End Dragon, Synchro, Dragon, Level 8, DARK:<p>

ATK: 2600  
>DEF: 2100<p>

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card loses 500 ATK and DEF, and you send that target to the Graveyard.

* * *

><p>"And that ends my turn."<p>

* * *

><p>Hand: 1<p>

Turns left on Swords: 2

Buster Blader returns in: 1

Turn 13, Yami:

* * *

><p>Yami scowled at the the field.<p>

"My turn, now!"

Yami glanced at his card.

"Black Luster Ritual…not good at the moment."

Yami then sighed.

"I have no choice but to switch my monsters into defense mode."

As his Dragons crouched into a defensive stance, Kagami then slammed a card onto his disk.

"Quick-Play, Fires of Doomsday!"

As it was said, 2 black flames sparked, forming into 2 black wisps.

"Meet my Doomsday Tokens!"

* * *

><p>Doomsday Token, Fiend, Level 1, DARK:<p>

ATK: 0  
>DEF: 0<p>

* * *

><p>Yami just was awestruck.<p>

"Now he has two more monsters, meaning he can summon even higher leveled monster! I have no choice but to end my turn…"

* * *

><p>Hand: 2<p>

Turn 14, Kagami:

* * *

><p>"Draw, and I activate Dark End's ability! I'll give up 500 ATK and DEF to send your monster packing, and there won't be a De-Fusion to help you out this time!"<p>

The Dark smoke then started to wrap around Seiyaryu.

"Tea!"

"Say goodbye to her with Dark Evaporation!"

The pink Dragon then disappeared in the darkness, there being no trace of it left.

"Next from my hand is this!** Chaos Unity!**"

Dark-End then suddenly started roaring, the flames of the Doomsday Tokens surrounding its body.

"What?"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon then came out of the ground, breaking apart and attaching itself to Dark-End Dragon.

* * *

><p>Dark-End Dragon:<p>

ATK: 2100 + 1400 = 3500  
>DEF: 1600 + 500 = 2100<p>

* * *

><p>"Now, for this one turn, Dark-End Dragon's attack points increase by one LIGHT or DARK monster in my graveyard at the cost of 2 DARK or LIGHT monsters. All monsters are now switched into attack position and are banished instead of destroyed in battle. At the end of my turn, my monsters will be banished however."<p>

"Impossible!"

Parrot Dragon then shifted its body, moving into attack position. Kagami laughed manically.

"Now, to put you back into the shadows, the final card in my hand! Dark Matterizer!"

The space around Dark-End Dragon started concentrating.

"I select one Dark Monster on my side of the field, then I destroy a spell card on my opponent's side of the field. Then, we both draw 4 cards, and summon any monsters we draw that are 5 stars or less!"

As they both drew their cards, 3 bright lights appeared on Kagami's field while 2 appeared on Yami's field. The lights then calmed down, revealing the monsters.

* * *

><p>Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Warrior, Level 4, EARTH:<p>

ATK: 1400  
>DEF: 1200<p>

This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.

* * *

><p>Breaker the Magical Warrior, Warrior, Level 4, DARK:<p>

ATK: 1600  
>DEF: 1000<p>

When this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). This card gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card to target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightcore Hydrana, Tuner, Dragon, Level 5, DARK:<strong>

ATK: 1000  
>DEF: 1000<p>

If this card is used for a Tribute Summon or Special Summon, Battle Damage is halved this turn.

* * *

><p>Different Dimension Dragon, Dragon, Level 5, LIGHT:<p>

ATK: 1200  
>DEF: 1500<p>

This card cannot be destroyed by the effect of a Spell or Trap Card that does not target it. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 ATK or less.

* * *

><p>Kaiser Sea Horse, Sea Serpent, Level 4, LIGHT:<p>

ATK: 1700  
>DEF: 1050<p>

This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster.

* * *

><p>"Now I tune Nightcore Hydrana, along with Different Dimension Dragon!"<p>

The first dragon then became five rings with the other becoming a set of 5 lights.

"Paradoxes of light and shadows, your co-existence are needed! Yin-Yang cycles bloom in full circle!"

The pillar of light bursted forming two snake dragon heads.

"Synchro Summon, Chaos-End Hydra!"

The light then waned, showing the three dragon heads. One on the right was black, mostly formed of black flames, and white eyes. The second one that was on the left was made of pure light with a yellow outline, black eyes being its only indication of its present. The body was consisted of a long sleek body, made up of black and white, ending with a spiky gray tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos-End Hydra, Synchro, Level 10, Dragon, DARK:<strong>

ATK: ?  
>DEF: ?<p>

1 DARK or LIGHT Tuner + 1 LIGHT or DARK non-Tuner

This monster gains the following effects when you use the following materials in the Synchro Summon.

●DARK Tuner: This monster's original ATK and DEF is 3300  
>●LIGHT Tuner: This card's original ATK and DEF is 3200<br>●DARK non-Tuner: Decrease this monster's ATK and DEF by 800. Send all monsters on the field(except this card) to the graveyard.  
>●LIGHT non-Tuner: Decrease this monster's ATK and DEF by 900. All monster(except this card) ATK and DEF values are halved.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now it is time to die! I release Kaiser Seahorse,"<p>

The sea-serpent then started glowing, being release as an energy stream, forming into two lights, one black, and one white.

"Ultimate Emmisary of Chaos! Light and Darkness entwine here! Dragons of Chaos, your ruler has been called upon!"

The lights combined, forming-

"Rise…Light and Darkness Dragon!"

The dragon roared, showing its fearsome power.

* * *

><p>Light and Darkness Dragon, Effect, Level 8, Dragon, LIGHT:<p>

ATK: 2800  
>DEF: 2400<p>

This card cannot be Special Summoned. While this card is face-up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as DARK. When a Spell or Trap Card is activated, or the effect of an Effect Monster is activated, that activation is negated and this card loses 500 ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 monster in your Graveyard. Then destroy all cards you control, and Special Summon that monster.

* * *

><p>The lights from the swords ceased, Dark-End Dragon, Chaos-End Hydra, Light-End Dragon, and Light and Darkness Dragon preparing to attack.<p>

"DIE!"

Chaos-End Hydra then fired two streams, one of black lightning and one of pure rainbow light, turning into a cross, destroying Parrot Dragon, a radiant light shone over Breaker from Light-End Dragon, an intense black flame went over Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, and large amounts of smoke covered Yami from Dark-End Dragon's attack.

"Hahaha! You must be dead at this point!"

As the smoke cleared, it had shown that Yami had survived, albeit him having a few burns, and quite tired from the attack.

* * *

><p>Yami: 600<p>

* * *

><p>"What? How could you-"<p>

He then remembered what Nightcore Hydrana's ability was.

"Well, looks like I made a small flaw. But that doesn't matter now. I end my turn."

Suddenly, the aura around Dark-End Dragon started becoming a portal.

"But now your monsters are banished Kagami!"

The portal was then struck by a black bolt from Light and Darkness Dragon's horn.

"That is what you think. Light and Darkness Dragon can negate Chaos Unity at the cost of 500 ATK and DEF."

* * *

><p>Light and Darkness Dragon:<p>

ATK: 2800 – 500 = 2300  
>DEF: 2400 – 500 = 1900<p>

* * *

><p>Dark-End Dragon:<p>

ATK: 2600  
>DEF: 2100<p>

* * *

><p>Hand: 1<p>

Buster Blader Returns in: 0

Turn 15, Yami:

* * *

><p>As Yami drew his card, a portal opened, forming the Warrior Monster.<p>

* * *

><p>Buster Blader, Effect, Level 7, Warrior, EARTH:<p>

ATK: 2600  
>DEF: 2300<p>

This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls or is in their Graveyard.

* * *

><p>"I don't think so."<p>

Suddenly, another black bolt then negated the summoning of Buster Blader.

"What?"

"Since the special summon was from the effect of your spell card a few turns earlier, Light and Darkness Dragon can still negate it!"

* * *

><p>Light and Darkness Dragon:<p>

ATK: 2300 – 500 = 1800  
>DEF: 1900 – 500 = 1400<p>

* * *

><p>As Buster Blader disappeared, Yami looked at his hand, and then the card he drew.<p>

"That was my last hope…I am finished, does darkness overcome the light? And if so, why?"

He then closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

"Chaos. It's a power of both, I cannot possibly stand up to it. It is too powerful…"

Suddenly, Yami's hand then started glowing, changing the cards inside his hand.

"What's this?"

As he looked through them, he found the answer.

"That's it!"

He then activated a card in his hand.

"I activate, Dark Hole!"

"Don't you ever learn?"

A black bolt then struck the spell, sending it to the graveyard.

* * *

><p>Light and Darkness Dragon:<p>

ATK: 1800 – 500 = 1300  
>DEF: 1400 – 500 = 900<p>

* * *

><p>"Just watch and learn Kagami! I activate Shrink!"<p>

Another black bolt then passed by, zapping the card.

* * *

><p>Light and Darkness Dragon:<p>

ATK: 1300 – 500 = 800  
>DEF: 900 – 500 = 400<p>

* * *

><p>Yami then grinned.<p>

"See? Light and Darkness Dragon negates effects up to four times, and once it uses all four of them, it leaves an opening!"

He then took the glowing card.

"I remove Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Seiyaryu from my graveyard!"

The two dragons then flew from the graveyard, briefly showing Joey and Tea's faces in transparency, before flashing into a black and white light.

"Transcending Time, Chaos Warrior of the Ultimate and highest caliber! I call upon you!"

From a portal of light and shadow, a warrior clad in dark armor with some highlights appeared. An intense star came from the man inside the armor.

"Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning!"

* * *

><p>Black Luster Solder – Envoy of the Beginning, Effect, Level 8, Warrior, LIGHT:<p>

ATK: 3000  
>DEF: 2500<p>

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can activate 1 of these effects.

● Target 1 monster on the field; banish that target face-up. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

● During the Damage Step, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: It can make a second attack in a row.

* * *

><p>"Impossible! You summoned the Chaos Warrior of Time?!"<p>

"I'm not finished! Primal Seed activate!"

A flash of light then appeared in the back of the Chaos City, causing the once banished dragons to return to the hand of Yami.

"And my final move, **Soul Radiance Overdrive**!"

The blade that the warrior held then started glowing bright yellow. Parrot Dragon and Meteor Dragon emerged from the graveyard, along with Duke's and Tristan's bodies next to the dragons. Suddenly, Joey and Tea's bodies then floated next to a Red-Eyes and Seiyaryu.

"The souls and spirits of my friends, lend me your power to increase the strength of my soldier!"

The dragons then turned into gold light, showering over the blade, where Yami opened his eyes simultaneously with Black Luster Soldier.

"Black Luster Soldier now has a total attack value of 6000!"

* * *

><p>Black Luster Solder – Envoy of the Beginning:<p>

ATK: 6000  
>DEF: 0<p>

* * *

><p>"Now, Black Luster Soldier, attack his Chaos-End Hydra with Luster Chaos Breakthrough!"<p>

The sword grew to an immense size, becoming much longer and wider, eventually, the mighty warrior then swung the sword, slicing in between the two heads.

* * *

><p>Kagami: 5500 – 2700 = 2800<p>

* * *

><p>"That's not the end! I can now have my soldier attack a second time!"<p>

"Two attacks?!"

The warrior then turned towards the dual colored dragon.

"Now, Black Luster Soldier! Giga Chaos Overdrive Blade! Destroy his monster and the rest of his remaining life points!"

"No, stop!"

A bright light then surrounded them, creating a white explosion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A little while later:<strong>_

The light settled down, revealing that Kagami was no longer there, but Yami was still there.

"That's the end of that threat."

His friends, who had recovered from what Kagami did then went up to him to congratulate the win.

'Chaos…the power can use the best of both.'


End file.
